MTPC49/Image Gallery
MTPC EP49 Preparing for Finisher.png|The Cures prepare for their finisher MTPC EP49 Deusmast Counter 1.png|Deusmast tries to counter attack MTPC EP49 Fullsize Finisher.png|A large scale version of Extreme Rainbow is conjured MTPC EP49 Cures charging in.png|Miracle and Magical charge in MTPC EP49 Felice Punching Deusmast.png|Felice becomes godlike and punches Deusmast MTPC EP49 Felice absorbs the Linkle Stone Power.png|Felice absorbs the Linkle Stones in her wrist bracelet MTPC EP49 Mofurun fights too.png|Mofurun fights alongside the Cures MTPC EP49 Felice shooting a beam.png|Felice shoots Deusmast with a Linkle Stone beam MTPC EP49 Deusmast Surprise.png|Deusmast expresses surprise at the power the Cures show them MTPC EP49 Ruby forms.png|Miracle and Magical fight with their Ruby forms MTPC EP49 Felice faces off against Deusmast.png|Felice faces off against Deusmast MTPC EP49 Felice's determination.png|Felice's determination MTPC EP49 Double Pink Tourmaline attack.png|Felice's shields herself with a double Pink Tourmaline attack MTPC EP49 Crushed by giant Mofurun.png|A giant Mofurun made out of Topaz magic crushes Deusmast MTPC EP49 Deusmast teleports.png|Deusmast teleports MTPC EP49 Giant Donyokubaru.png|Deusmast takes the form of a Donyokubaru MTPC EP49 Diamond forms.png|Miracle and Magical in their Diamond forms MTPC EP49 Felice Diamond.png|Felice prepares to use Diamond Eternal with them MTPC EP49 Everyone is here.png|Everyone's spirits watch the fight, believing in the Cures MTPC EP49 Kochou & Kushe.png|Kouchou with Kushe's spirit MTPC EP49 Kushe and Kochou hold hands.png|Kushe and Kouchou hold hands MTPC EP49 Deusmast sealed.png|Deusmast was sealed away again MTPC EP49 Looking at the world.png|Mirai and Riko look at the newly reborn world MTPC EP49 Goddess Ha-chan.png|Ha-chan has become a goddess MTPC EP49 Riko's spell.png|Riko casts a spell so that they will see each other again MTPC EP49 Riko floats away.png|Riko is pulled towards the Magic World MTPC EP49 Mirai floats away.png|Mirai is floats towards the Non-Magic World MTPC EP49 Both letting go.png|They let go of each other MTPC EP49 Seperated.png|Mirai and Riko, seperated MTPC EP49 Mofurun thanking Mirai.png|Mofurun thanks Mirai for everything MTPC EP49 Reminiscing.png|Reminiscing about their shared past MTPC EP49 Mirai grows up.png|Mirai grows up without them MTPC EP49 Mirai as an adult.png|Mirai has become an adult MTPC EP49 Mirai in college.png|Mirai studying in college MTPC EP49 Mirai meeting everyone.png|Mirai meets her old school friends MTPC EP49 Mirai and her grandmother.png|Mirai talks with Kanoko about the day she got Mofurun MTPC EP49 Baby Mirai and Mofurun.png|Mirai, as a baby, being happy about Mofurun MTPC EP49 Mirai and the moon.png|Mirai looks at the full moon MTPC EP49 Mirai attempts to use magic with a stick.png|Mirai picks up a stick and attempts to use magic with it MTPC EP49 Mirai shouts the magic words.png|"Cure Up RaPaPa! I want to meet everyone again!" MTPC EP49 Mirai leaves.png|Mirai calls herself a fool and goes home MTPC EP49 One more time.png|She wants to try it one more time MTPC EP49 Desperate Mirai.png|"Cure Up RaPaPa! Please let me meet everyone again!" MTPC EP49 Crying Mirai.png|Mirai breaks down in tears MTPC EP49 A miracle.png|A miracle happens MTPC EP49 Let me meet Riko.png|"Cure Up RaPaPa! I want to.. meet Riko again." MTPC EP49 Mirai flying.png|Mirai is flung up into the sky MTPC EP49 Mirai flies.png|Mirai flies MTPC EP49 Mofurun slips away.png|Mofurun slips away MTPC EP49 Mirai sees Riko.png|Mirai recognized who caught Mofurun MTPC EP49 Riko as an adult.png|Riko, grown up as well MTPC EP49 Riko smiles.png|Riko smiling gently MTPC EP49 Mirai happy to see Riko.png|Mirai is elated to see her best friend MTPC EP49 Hugging and crying.png|Riko cries while hugging Mirai MTPC EP49 Snailiner.png|The snail waitress from the train has grown to be the new Snailiner MTPC EP49 Everyone except Chikurun has become older.png|Their friends from the Magic World are on the Snailiner MTPC EP49 Hugging in front of the moon.png|Riko and Mirai hug in front of the full moon MTPC EP49 Mofurun lives.png|Mofurun becomes alive again as well MTPC EP49 Ha-chan appears.png|Ha-chan appears too MTPC EP49 End card.png|The episode's end card Other MTPC49 Mitsuka Masato 1.png|Storyboard by Mitsuka Masato (sample) MTPC49 Mitsuka Masato 2.png|Storyboard by Mitsuka Masato MTPC49 Mitsuka Masato 3.png|Storyboard by Mitsuka Masato MTPC49 Mitsuka Masato 4.png|Storyboard by Mitsuka Masato MTPC49 Otsuka Takashi.png|Storyboard by Otsuka Takashi wall_maho_49_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online MTPC49.png|This episode's other wallpapers. wall_maho_49_4_S.jpg|This episode's fourth wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online MTPC49 (2).png|This episode's second set of wallpapers Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries Category:Storyboard On Page